


眠于赭色海（下）

by Sakatabj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatabj/pseuds/Sakatabj
Summary: 老福特杀我
Relationships: GinHiji
Kudos: 6





	眠于赭色海（下）

【下】  
01.  
春寒料峭，草坪已盖上了一层尨茸青色，冬季已进入尾声，但经济的寒冬依然凛冽，而且漫长，东河银行宣告破产之后的两年来，冰冻肆意弥漫在整个日本市场上，伴随而来的产量锐减，工厂关闭企业破产，失业率激增，社会动荡之下爆发了很多矛盾甚至游行和打斗。  
随之而来的政坛变动是在一年之前的内阁大换血，新内阁采取了一系列改革措施，但收效不大，萎靡的内需依然如故，有消息传出近日内阁将迎来新的变化。  
漫长的经济寒冬使中小企业大都苟延残喘，仅剩下从上世纪发展而来的大型家族集团堪堪屹立于风雪之中。  
午后的阳光还算不错，我站在街边，背后靠着车门，指间不断升起缭绕烟雾，时间过得太慢，我抬起手腕，却一眼看到正对的警察局大门里走出一个人，于是这动作再也没继续下去。  
白发男人从里面走出来，被突然提升的亮度刺的眯了眼，他并不在意这一点，甚至缓缓抬头直视天空，直到雪白的天光覆盖他俊朗的脸廓。  
片刻之后他低下头，正如我看到他一样看到了我，短暂的愣神之后，他唇角渐渐挑起一个笑，没有如我所料的避开，他向我走了过来，悠然停在了几步之遥，以低沉醇厚但有些陌生的声音寒暄：“我还以为眼花了呢，土方先生，好久不见。”  
我噙了口烟，“好久不见。”  
暌隔近四年的再会如此平淡，我望着他的眼睛，那赭色中沉淀着我所不知道的往日经历，无波静海似的深邃平和，他亦看着我，叫我的心猛地一惊，竟有种被看透了的惶恐，再看去时却又觉得那双眼睛里什么都没有。  
“怎么？”他抱起手臂，整个人极没精神的站在那，打量了我身上的穿着和身后的车，脸上略扬起一个慵懒的笑，“不打算请我吃个饭？”  
我把烟在脚下踩灭，朝驾驶座走去，“上车吧。”  
他靠在副驾驶上，与我不过一臂之隔，只是双眼看着另一侧车窗，只留一点侧脸和翘起的卷发，“有想去的地方吗？”  
忍不住出声打断他的沉默，他回过神来看了我一眼，“您请客当然您决定了。”  
“西餐可以吗？”  
“随便。”  
之后便是一路沉默，侍者恭敬地把我们领进席位之后，他坐在我对面，眼睛还是久久的看着窗外，直到第一道菜摆在面前。  
他无意多说，我也不自讨没趣，自然是安静的拿起餐刀开始切割牛排。我一向喜欢把牛排一块一块的切好再开始进食，之前他知道后还报以嘲笑，如今倒是安静的坐在对面看着，也不动刀叉。  
我知道他懂得西餐礼仪，托他养父的教导。此刻他却不动手，实在让人狐疑。就在我刚要放下的餐刀的时候，餐盘突然被人端走，面前被换上了一盘没有动过的完整牛排，坂田银时笑着说：“帮人帮到底。”他叉起我切好的牛排放进嘴里，眯着眼咀嚼。  
看来他不仅涨了年岁，惹人生气的功力也涨了不少。我骤然提高声音：“坂田银时！”  
他做出噤声的动作，示意我还在餐厅里，然后抱怨：“吃了三天速食面浑身没力气。”  
握紧刀叉，我不断提醒自己这场合不适合争执，我也不会和一个小我九岁的小孩子争执什么，迅速恢复平静之后，餐桌上也安静下来。  
进餐结束之后他才开口，“保释金，你交的？”  
我放下刀叉，不紧不慢的用餐巾拭过嘴角，“嗯。”  
他歪过头朝我轻佻一笑，紧接着站起来就要离开，“那真是谢谢啦，多谢款待！阿银就先走了。”  
这个混蛋，就想用这么一句毫无诚意的道谢敷衍我吗？  
不管怎么样都想教训他，我冷静的开口，一字一句都务必说的清楚，“虽然对方是小混混还抢了你的钱包，但被你打的眼睛瞎了一只，右腿骨折，医药费和解费保释金都是我垫的。”他顿住脚步，转头看向我，眼里没什么感情，我真怕他会说又不是我让你垫的，因为我没有应对这句话的方案，他又坐下来，抱起手臂对我说：“虽说我是想要还你钱的，但是你也知道我没钱的嘛。”  
舌尖不自在的动了动，我轻轻皱起眉头，“我当然知道，否则你不会因为一个装着十几万块的钱包那么打人。”  
他立刻谴责我：“喂喂喂，少看不起人啦，十几万块，那可是小老百姓一个月的饭钱哦！”然后又放弃了似的摆了摆手，“算了算了，您这种资本家是不会懂的。”  
“你知道我……”我神色顿时复杂，而他毫不在意的说：“啊，那个报纸上都刊登出来了，还有你的照片呢，土方家掌舵人，名号很响亮啊。”  
三年前，我被同父异母的兄长亲自召回家中，得知当时他已病重无法全力经营家中生意，又不想祖辈产业落入几个心术不正的表亲手中走向破败，于是极力想要将之托付给我。  
从六岁起我带着私生子的名号踏进土方家门，成了土方小少爷，但所有人都对我视而不见，只有他待我如亲弟，全力教导。选择大学毕业之后离开本家，也是因为不想让他顶着压力应对表亲们的虎视眈眈，既然他需要我，我无论如何也要回到他身边。  
短时间内接收土方家的产业并非易事，但是有兄长的全力支持，虽然艰难但如今土方产业集团在我手中运转的还算顺利。  
“回到正题，我没钱还你怎么办？”他玩味的笑着，像是要看看我怎么处理。  
“没钱还不简单，你可以出卖劳力。”我挑眉冷哼，“我正缺一个助手，你来做，工资扣除百分之八十五用于还债。”  
“百分之八十五？！吸血鬼！”他怒火三丈，但我看出他其实并没有表现出的那么在意，或者说，我已无法轻易从那双眼里看到他真实的想法，“还什么助手？我不想给你当保姆！”  
断然放弃揣摩，我冷笑着，抱臂靠在椅背上，“放心吧，如果要你当保姆，十年的工资都还不完债。”  
车子行驶入一条熟悉的街道，直到眼前出现位于霞光路的居所，气氛骤然凝固下来，我若有所感得瞥了一眼他僵硬的脖子，突然有些后悔刚才一时冲动所做的决定，不该带他来这里。  
他很快又恢复一副浑不在意的样子，那僵硬只存在了极短的一瞬间。  
四年过去，居所里的陈设没有任何变化，近四年没有任何人踏入过这里，无人打扫的屋子满是灰尘，地板上可以踏出清晰的脚印来，家具上都蒙了一层遮灰的布。但此刻有他跟在身后，竟让我觉得……这当中的四年岁月都是虚假的梦，而真实就在这里，锲而不舍的等待苏醒的时机。  
周身萦绕起迷雾，闷得胸腔发苦。  
“咳。”挥手赶走灰尘，“你自己打扫一下，以后就住在这里，明天我来带你到公司去。”  
我已迫不及待想要离开这里，不应该任由自己陷入异样的情绪。  
“土方先生……”他叫住我，“您是怎么知道我进了警察局了呢？”  
“山崎退。”我把手伸进裤袋想摸出烟盒，却碰到了一件陌生的皮制品，“他恰好看到你被警察带走。”  
“是他啊。”他恍然点头，“没事了，您慢走。”  
从裤袋里拿出那个皮夹子递到他眼前，“你的东西。”  
他看着我手里的皮夹子，微微一愣，紧接着松了口气，似乎是庆幸的将之拿回手里，“怎么在你这里？”  
“警察给的。”  
“你……打开看过吗？”  
他神情变得有些复杂，让人难以分辨里面的真实情绪，像是害怕，又像是有些希冀，我探究的看向他手里的东西，“里面有什么吗？”  
“里面有一百万元呢！”他迅速打开皮夹，紧接着大声控诉：“就剩十几万了，肯定是你拿走了！快还给我！”  
他在捉弄我。  
意识到这一点，我顿时怒不可遏，跟着大吼：“老子根本没看过，里面本来就十几万块吧！警察有记录的啊！”  
他立刻扬起无辜的笑脸，在我看来那就是得逞，“啊，我记错了，抱歉。”  
差点咬住舌头，我深吸了口气，瞪了他一眼之后转身离开居所，一步不停地逃离了萦绕着的迷雾。

02.  
一个在校期间品学兼优次次拿奖学金学费全免的家伙是怎么在毕业之后完全没有得到就业机会只靠打零工生活的。  
其中可能有经济大环境的影响，但这并非全部，就我所知在这种恶劣的环境中一些优秀学生还是能够进入大企业崭露头角。  
这疑问没过多久就有了答案。  
从我把他塞进社长秘书部和那些本来严肃沉默的各位放在一起到办公室气氛一改沉闷变得有些让人摸不着头脑，一共只花了三天时间。  
他这种没大没小和上司前辈插科打诨且屡教不改的人，没能在结构严谨的大公司入职很正常。我已经不知多少次这样想，一次比一次咬牙切齿。  
“土方社长，这是整理好的报表。”漫不经心的敲门之后，他走进来，把手里的文件递给我，这是他结束了一周入职培训之后第一次独立完成工作，我打起精神把文件拿在手里，想挑几个毛病出来挫一挫他的懒散，然而直翻到最后都没有发现出错的地方，一时不知是该作何想，我抬头看他，思忖着要不要说句鼓励的话，却一眼瞄到他领口松散的温莎结，顿时把积极意味的措辞都吞回肚子里，“系好领带是基本礼仪，在学校没学过吗？”  
他瘪了瘪嘴，当即伸手拆开领带重新系上，虽然动作生疏，但成品还算漂亮，所以他之前根本就是故意的，如果一个人本来能做好的事却偏偏故意不去做好，那就不是简单的能力问题而是态度问题，而正是这种问题更让人无法忍受。  
坂田银时整理好身上的西服，懒散的说：“这样总可以了吧？”  
我捏了捏鼻梁，“下班之后和我一起出去。”  
“去哪？”  
“你只需要负责开车送我过去，坐在一旁安静吃饭，然后开车送我回家就可以。”我顿住，又补充掉：“你不能喝一滴酒。”  
他明了的点头，“当司机啊，没问题。”  
点了点门口，示意他可以出去。  
前天开始他被我安排在离办公室门口最近的地方，和秘书部隔了一条走廊，目的就是为了不让他把办公室气氛搞得乱七八糟，虽然还是有人时不时到他这里闲聊两句，但碍于我就在办公室里一般不敢太过放肆，只是每到午休时间，就总是有人邀请坂田银时一起吃饭，大多是秘书部的女孩子。  
入职还没几天就和同部门的同时打成一片，特别是女孩，这如果也算个优点的话，坂田银时倒是值得被夸奖一番。  
“少爷，吃饭了。”  
本家的仆人总这样称呼我，恭敬地像饰演宫廷话剧里的下人一样夸张，但被这么称呼了三年谁都会习惯的，我没抬头，“放着吧。”  
“是。”他把饭盒小心放在一旁的桌子上，“厨房做了新的点心，我给您带了一份。”  
“点心？”  
“是红豆酥。”他温和的笑着。  
脑中闪过某些关于红豆的记忆，手中的钢笔顿了顿，我平淡的点了点头，“嗯。”  
“还有，栗子小姐旅行回来了，伴手礼已经送到了家里。”我彻底停住动作，眉心不由得皱起，“啧，这么快。”  
夜幕中的东京亮起霓虹，掩盖住本质的萧条，还能让人看出几分繁华的倒影。  
日式餐厅的包间里，乌田看起来已等了一段时间，瞄了一眼腕表，距离约定时间还有片刻时间，我并没有迟到，是他来的太早，说是有诚意倒不如是有些急切。席上一共四个人，其中一个是和乌田同心协力的另一位议员板部。  
见礼之后，乌田竟一反我对政客的印象，开门见山把一份文件放在我面前，随即开始滔滔不绝的讲述自己对于当下环境的见解和改革的方案，好像明天他就要出任首相，我紧跟他的思路，不时提出质疑。  
此刻的饭桌上一点都不像是吃饭的地方，倒像是严肃压抑的会议室，但除了我和乌田二人，另外两个则不发一言，出奇一致的低头看着桌面，像两尊木偶。  
就在乌田的阐述告一段落，而我则没有别的话要说的时候，乌田身侧的男人抬起头，眼神温和，“实际上我们已经获得了一些大臣的支持，如果土方社长选择支持我们，将来必然能够得到丰厚的回报。”  
我直视他的眼睛，这才是政客的眼睛，温柔和煦让人感觉如沐春风，一不留神就会被蛊惑，我勾起唇角，直言不讳：“如果胜局已定，你们何必多此一举。”  
他低了低头，如今角色转变，乌田在一旁作壁上观，换他登场，“因为小笠议员获得了齐藤家的支持，您知道这代表了什么，那家伙可是个利己主义者，如果让他获得成功就糟糕了，情势会变得更糟。”  
我不置可否，“我会考虑，三天内给出答复。”  
对坐二人对视一眼，板部欠身，“那就静候佳音，请二位安心享用晚餐，我们就先告辞了。”  
他们走后，侍者立刻用菜品将整个桌子摆满，房间里飘满了食物的香气，我轻轻叹了口气，抚住额头。坂田银时伸了个懒腰，一副才睡醒的样子，“结束了？可以吃饭了吧，小职员还真是艰难，也不知有没有加班费。”  
“你只是睡了一觉。”  
“是是是。”他殷勤的夹菜到我盘中，“社长辛苦了。”  
“倒酒。”  
他眼睛一亮，“我可以喝吗？”  
我瞥他一眼，冷冷的说：“不可以。”  
“真是吝啬……”虽这么说，他还是顺从的帮我倒满了杯子，一时间餐桌上只剩下安静，酒杯一次一次的满上，我心里想着别的事，反应过来的时候酒精的摄入量已经超过了我所能承受的范围，头脑开始发热且昏沉，看着坂田银时，猛然发现他的头发像是在发光一样，像晴天里的一朵云彩，为这联想而得意的心脏轻飘飘，我醉醺醺的喊：“天然卷。”  
坂田银时愣了愣，打量了我的脸，“喝醉了？喝醉了也不能随便给人家起外号啊！”  
“那你是什么发型？你不就是天然卷吗？”  
“这真是个好问题。”他放下酒瓶子，“不过现在还有个更好的问题，土方社长，您家在哪里？”  
我想了想，凑到他跟前，笑说：“还能在哪里？霞光路嘛……”他眼神一瞬间变得复杂无比，带着雨水般的潮湿和寒意，“那回去吧。”  
“好。”  
背部贴进床铺的下一刻，温暖的怀抱就要远离，我立即拉住他的手，把白发男人整个拽到床上，充满酒气的嘴唇吻上他的，舌头从他来不及合上的齿缝探进去，遵循本能一般的捕捉他口中淡淡的甜味。  
轻缓抚摸着他的后颈，期待的眼神亦无所顾忌的落在他身上，“银时……”  
他看了我一会儿才伸手抚住我的脸颊，“你……知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“什么？”我期待他像往常一样抱住我，他却迟迟不肯这么做，我瞪着他，“你在发什么呆，快点！”  
“这可是你说的。”他脸上露出些凶狠的笑容来，低头含吮我的唇，双手拉开衬衫的扣子，微凉的手指紧贴我的胸膛，温热从心脏的部位不断涌出来，逐渐浸泡四肢，最后连大脑也被包裹，我微张着的双眼呆呆地追随白发男人的眼睛，最后视野兀自变得漆黑，他气急败坏的说了句什么，我已无法分辨。  
醒来之时，天色已经亮了，醉酒的坏处就是头像撕裂一样的痛。  
坂田银时从门外走进来，“呦，社长大人。”  
我捂住额头，“我怎么会在这？”  
“你喝醉了，醉的连自己家都记不清在哪了。”  
“是吗……”  
他嘲讽的笑在唇边扩大：“你酒量真差。”  
“不用你说。”身上还穿着昨天的衬衫，上面已经满是褶皱，味道也不必说，我狠狠的皱起眉头，却有人凑近耳边，“你真的不记得自己做了什么？”  
我转头对上他的眼睛，心脏猛跳，他像是觉得还不够，凑得更近了，几乎要吻住我，柔情似水却吐出残酷的话来，“你要我抱你。”  
不由得屏息沉默，过了片刻我才找回声音，“抱歉。”  
“就这样？”  
我抬头对上他的眼睛，他眉骨下的眼窝更深了，乍看之下有种别样的深情，但我看出了他眼底的冷，还有更多的无法确定的东西。  
“如果再遇到这种情况，你可以直接推开我。”不管怎么样，作为上司都不应该对下属做出这种事，这是毋庸置疑的。  
他眉毛一挑，漫不经心的转身走了出去，“出来吃饭。”  
居所内的摆设依旧没有变动，坂田银时只是做了简单的清扫而已，一直没人用过的厨房倒是焕然一新，从浴室走出来时，他正端着一锅粥，“只有白粥，做了鸡蛋还有煎饺。”  
“……谢谢。”  
他在对面坐下，叹了口气不耐烦地敲了敲桌面，“能不能不要摆一副丧脸，我的劳动成果都要被污染了。”  
饭桌上沉闷的可以，竟让我有些难以忍受，下意识的看向时钟的位置，“那个时钟停了啊。”  
墙上的石英钟指向五点钟的位置，不知是在哪天的傍晚或黎明停了下来。耳边传来一句回答：“反正也不经常用。”我回头看去，与他四目交接，或许是遥远的过往一同出现在眼前，如同潮汐猛然拍打心脏，再下一瞬间，我与他一同移开视线。  
这不是个好话题，游移的视线再度聚焦在茶几上摊开的文件上，稍一犹豫，我还是转过头直视白发男人，“坂田，你觉得昨天那两个人可信吗？”  
他略一思考便放下筷子，朝茶几的方向抬了抬下巴，“如果他们之后能够说到做到的话。”然后他嘴角稍上扬，调侃的看着我，“你在犹豫？真是没想到，英明果断的土方社长会犹豫苦恼。”  
我无奈的叹：“什么英明果断……”  
“诶？不是吗？上任第一天就把公款私用的叔父赶出公司，一个月就以超强铁腕收回了煤矿经营权……”  
“停停停。”我举起手，制止了他越发浮夸的敬佩表情和演说，却管不了发烫的耳根，“你到底哪里听来的。”  
他收回了表情，歪着脑袋撑住额头，“入职培训。”他半张着眼睛，轻笑着模仿女人的语气，“每一个员工都应该知道社长大人的丰功伟绩！藤子小姐说的。”  
“真是乱来。”藤子小姐负责坂田银时的入职事宜，包括培训，我看她稳重大方业务熟练才委托她完成这项任务，实在是没想到居然达到了这样的效果……  
“不只是她，秘书部每个人都十分敬仰土方社长哦~”他唇边的笑容透着赞赏，自我重新遇见他以来，第一次从他眼中看到了全然的温柔，“能在这样的大环境下做到这样，并不坏。”  
他的温柔和鼓励固然让我感到振奋，但想起实际的情况，眼神又不由得黯淡下去，心头涌上一丝苦闷，我看着他，心中的围墙稍稍松动，压抑不住的倾诉欲油然而生，坚硬的面具崩塌了一角，我的语气有些失落，“只是支撑下去而已，否则我根本不会见他们，土方集团……只是看上去还不错。”  
“嘛，至少看起来还不错嘛。”坂田银时眨了眨眼，“还有忠心的部下追随。”  
轻笑一声，我重振旗鼓，“你不用考虑这种事情，只需要做好本职工作。”  
“本职工作……”他似笑非笑的打量着我，末了不咸不淡的感叹：“真是可靠的上司啊。”  
支持议员参与竞选，实际上是一场豪赌，赌赢了有丰厚回报，赌输了后患无穷。自从接手了土方集团，我就决不允许自己行差踏错，不能让兄长的心血毁于我手，为此说是兢兢业业也不为过，但如今已经到了悬崖边上，各行各业不断走低的需求量，纹丝不动的生产线，每天都需要大量资金养护的设备，只靠近几年才开始的国外投资盈利实在是举步维艰。  
我咬了咬牙，抬头看向对面的白发男人，坚定地说：“通知各位董事，明天下午召开董事会。”

03.  
众位沾亲带故的董事陆续散去之后，偌大的会议室只剩下坂田银时和我，桌子上还留有被传阅翻动过的报告书，那上面统计了一些数据，有东京大学的几位学者对乌田所推政策的看法，更直观的是对针对大学生看法的调研报告，足以说明年轻知识分子的青睐。  
获得董事会的同意着实让我松了口气，忍不住勾起唇角，我看向坂田银时，“你昨天加班就是为了做这个?”从昨天清晨忙到下班，他整理出了一份相当完美的报告书，托这份报告书的福，会议过程意外的顺利。  
“当然，我可是专门找了大学的教授帮忙。”他脸上还带着倦意，但语调格外轻快，“要感谢我吗？加薪吧。”  
“协助上司处理事务是你的本职工作。”我故作严肃，他亦佯怒，“万恶的资本家！”  
我们从来没有这样相处过，以前是单纯的床上关系，你情我愿，到后来我看出他对我抱有幻想，却选择了袖手旁观，直到最后……我们从没有这样平等的看待过彼此，我没有真正在意过他的感受，如今想来，那或许是最错误的决定。  
深深的看着他，一时间几乎抑制不住心中泛滥的感情，我艰涩的开口：“坂田，我想知道……”  
会议室的门被人猛地打开，“十四哥哥！”  
像是梦醒一般，呼吸猛然顿住，我意识到自己竟然差点就问他是否怨我四年前那样拒绝他。这问题根本没有任何意义，在事情已经发生了四年之后，我竟然还想确认他对我是否还有心意。  
自大还是自私，我真不知该怎么评价自己。  
“啊，我打扰了你们吗？”  
我转头看向门口，唇角迅速弯出一个笑，“没有，栗子小姐。”她彻底推开门走进来，满脸嗔怒，“我都说了很多次了，叫我栗子就可以，你怎么越长大越见外啦！”然后又迅速释怀，从身后拿了个礼物盒出来，满眼笑意的递过来，“你看，我给你带了礼物。”  
松平家是土方家的世交，缘分可以追溯至上世纪，栗子是松平家的独生女，性格单纯开朗，与我相识于童年。  
我接过她手里的东西，“谢谢。”  
她还要说什么，却被坂田银时打断了，“社长，我先出去了。”他声音听起来平淡极了，说完这句之后头也不回的离开会议室，出于莫名的胆怯，我微低着头没有看他，但心乱如麻。  
“十四哥哥，我定了餐厅，我们一起去吃吧。”  
稍微后退半步，拉开了和栗子之间过分缩小的距离，我心不在焉的点点头，“好。”  
如果我说出那个问题，最后的得到的答案会是什么呢？若坂田银时已经完全放下，那么事到如今依然对他心动的我又算是什么……  
作茧自缚吗？我苦笑着。  
*  
努力未被辜负，土方集团赢下了这次豪赌，新的内阁开始大刀阔斧的进行改革，土方集团接下来唯有借助提前知道的有利信息发展自己。  
实施从政府手中拿到的一系列项目，协调各子公司密切合作，借助东风吞并一些经营不善但有发展前景的小公司。这些已足够占领我所有时间，让我无力再想其他的了。  
坂田银时敲了敲门，探进半个身子，“到下班时间了。”  
我揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，有气无力的说：“再帮我煮一杯咖啡，辛苦了。”  
他走进来，撑住办公桌俯身看住我，眉头皱起，“脸色很难看，像鬼一样，社长最好还是回去休息休息，免得死在这。”  
我才不会死。虽然想这么反驳回去，匮乏的体力却不允许，已经连续加班将近一个月，每天都忙到深夜，连周末都没有休息，身体和精神都紧绷到极限，我看着他无比坚持的眼睛考虑了一下，随即做出了妥协的决定。  
这一个月里，白发男人也以惊人的速度成长着，早已完全跟上我的脚步，甚至准确预料我的下一步行动提前做出准备配合我，这样的他更显得光彩夺目。  
放下手中的钢笔缓缓站起来，这一刻我怀疑地板被铺上了一层厚厚的棉花，心脏开始跳得十分不规律，“那今天就这样。”  
“我开车送你回去。”  
“好。”  
下楼再到停车场这一段路变得十分遥远，疲劳的身体沉重的不像样，每迈一步都要付出比平常更多的体力，为了不表现出步伐摇晃的颓态，我走的很慢，坂田银时一直在身后，竟没有捉住这机会调侃我。  
就算走的小心翼翼，踏下最后一阶台阶的脚底却猛然绽开了一个空洞，一瞬间就把我的精神吸了进去，让我进入了一个微妙的境地，“唔。”我知道自己的身体正软软向后倒去，却无法控制。  
“土方！”  
一双有力的手及时撑住我的肩膀，让我不至于直接摔到地面上，我只能听到坂田银时遥远的声音，看不到他的脸，但他紧张担心的情绪还是通过他手掌的触感传进我心里。  
“真是的，就这么睡着了？好歹把地址说清楚啊。”  
他把我抱起，耳边奏起他呼吸和心跳的声音，这一刻，围绕着我的不再是无所依的恐慌，而是世间难得的安宁，在他怀里的我并非只是一具沉睡的躯壳，我的灵魂也在这里沉溺。  
我再一次被带进了霞光路的居所，被轻轻安放在床上,他又请来医生为我注射一些药物。医生离开之后，精神在药物作用下开始迅速溃散，耳边的声音越开越远。  
坂田银时在床边坐下，我脸侧被轻柔的抚摸片刻，那指尖眷恋的停留在我嘴唇上细细摩挲，他的呼吸掠过我的鼻梁，最后化作一声叹息，一点柔软融化在我的额头中央。  
灵魂深处某个地方剧烈的膨胀，汹涌而出的名为幸福的情绪瞬间将我淹没，意识刹那沉入深黑的海底，灵魂安稳平息。  
女人低柔的安慰响在我耳边，“活着就是不停的经历一些事情，比如离别，妈妈相信十四郎一个人也一定可以好好生活。”  
“十四，不要理那些人，哥哥会永远在你身边。”男人的声音紧接着出现，这声音如此坚定，但脑海中却浮现他因为我而疲惫惨然的脸，他顶着巨大的压力带我入了本家，可是随着我长大，这压力非但没有减小还与日俱增。  
如果没有我，他们一定会更好。  
虽然没有刻意这么想，但这句话深刻在思维里，并不停的促成我的决定和犹豫。  
没有谁会是谁永远的港湾，即使是母亲，深沉的爱总会换来永远的折磨，因为最后都要别离，那么只要不付出深刻的感情就可以很好的生存下去，这是我很早就明白的道理，于是心上有了一道顽固的枷锁，让我有了绝不动心的警惕和自信，有时候甚至骗过了自己。  
我无法理解自己对坂田银时的爱何以这样坚定，甚至被他牵动七情六欲，也同样无法理解对方这样的感情。由此而生的煎熬绵绵不绝，交织起甜蜜和痛苦。  
睁开眼看到窗外苍蓝的天空，遥望如轻丝般的云翳，我轻轻叹了口气。  
“社长大人，看来我要申请一份补助。”男人低沉的嗓音自床尾传来，我坐起身，看到坂田银时背靠着墙，姿态闲散的站在那，“什么补助？”他促狭的笑了笑，“被上司侵占床铺导致睡沙发的补助，还有因为上司对自己身体的不负责导致增加工作量的补助。”  
额角青筋突突的跳着，我下了床，站在窗前伸展身体，片刻后神清气爽的说：“补助换成旅游怎么样？”  
“嗯？”大约是没想到我会这么回答，他呆愣的看着我，“旅游？”  
我翘起唇角，“过一段时间要去名古屋视察，你跟我一起。”  
“那不还是工作？！我不想去。”  
“这是上司的命令。”  
大幅度的翻了翻眼珠子，他扭头走了出去，整个早饭时间都没有与我再说一句话，而我处于极端微妙的境地之中，也不知该说什么好。  
早餐过后他将碗碟收进厨房，我一个人在客厅的沙发落座，发现茶几上放着一个磨损严重的画夹，抬眼看了看厨房，里面的人还在洗碗，水流的声音很大。  
翻开画册，我发现里面都是一些建筑设计图纸，有些用素描细细描绘了外观，有些则是圆珠笔直接勾勒了平面结构和分区，右下角的日期从好几年前开始直到一张半完成的稿件，画纸左上角贴了一张法国卢浮宫的照片，他以素描的方式将之画于纸上，看上去是单纯的在练习绘画技巧，画的相当精细，照片模糊之处以想象填补上去，笔触极具个人风格。  
再翻开一页，虽然只有一瞬间，但我依然瞄到画纸上的内容，并非设计稿，而是一张刚开始勾勒轮廓的人物素描。  
画册被人强硬的抽走。  
“偷看别人的画可不是什么好习惯。”  
被发现也丝毫不在意，我抬头直视着站在我面前的白发男人，“为什么不从事建筑行业？”之所以会这么问，是因为我从他的画册中看出他并非不喜爱自己的专业，而且以他展现出的专业水准，如果为之努力，一定不会一无所成。  
他却耸耸肩，惹人不快的抱怨道：“没找到工作呗，要怪还是怪你们这些逐利的商人，把社会变成这副样子。”  
显然是转移视线，他不肯说实话，我注意到这一点，不由冷笑：“没能力的人才会怨社会。”  
他完全不在意我的轻视，敷衍的点了点头，“是啊是啊，就是这样。”  
轻飘飘的把所有疑问都堵回我心口，就算心底里明白他不是这样认命的人，但我还是无法理解，到底为什么他会这样阴晴不定。  
为什么……明明对昏睡的我那样温柔，现在却满脸冷漠和抗拒。

04.  
“土方社长真是年轻有为，是个不可多得的优秀人才，连高尔夫都打得这么好。”  
邀我前来的大村社长被工作人员叫走回复电话的时候，跟着对方前来的年轻男人便开始恭维我，口中的话越发夸张起来，虽然这样的社交方式不可说不正确，但此刻只叫我越发厌烦。  
初夏的清朗天空飘着几朵云彩，草坪绿意盎然，稍微运动过微微发热的身体令人无比舒适，然而舒畅的心情都要被这家伙太过有目的性的笑容给击败了。  
“这位是高永芳人，是我们社内最受好评的建筑设计师。”大村社长这么介绍过后，我便知道，如果确定由他们接下这份工作，提出设计方案的毫无疑问将会是这一位。  
即将在东京市区修建起来的几个大型的商用或公用的建筑已被土方集团承接下来，但因为人手不足还有多方面的考虑，我决定将具体建筑工作交给其他公司来做，实力和经验上乘的大村物产是候选名单里最受瞩目的一家。  
但是在还没确定我会把工作交给他们来做的时候介绍设计师给我，未免太自信了吧。  
在高永又要开口的时候，我不急不慢的说：“我先去那边一趟，抱歉。”虽然这样说，我脸上完全没有任何歉意，立即转身就朝另一头的卫生间走去，把应付和客套这项工作留给了不得不留在那的坂田银时。  
说起来，今天一个上午过去，他似乎一句话都没说，除了最开始朝大村社长打了个招呼。难道是因为见到作为建筑设计师而活跃着的校友感到羡慕？大村社长确实说过，高永两年前毕业于东京大学，和坂田银时同时。  
“你现在混的也不错嘛，在那样的大公司工作感觉一定很好，虽然不是建筑行业。”远远地听见高永的声音，混杂着得意和炫耀，他们站在草坪旁边背对着我，听到他这么说，坂田银时并没有什么反应，他问了不相干的问题，“你父母的身体还好吗？”  
高永的嗓子像是被人掐了一把，“他们很健康哦，本来就没什么病嘛！”他喉咙里发出奇怪的低笑，“我只是随便说说而已，谁知道你真的放弃了最后的面试把入社的机会送给了我，真是单纯啊，坂田。”  
坂田银时愣了愣，然后平淡的说：“原来是这样吗？”  
体内骤然升腾起一团怒火，不只是因为高永曾对银时说那样的谎而取得了本不属于自己的职位，更因为现在，他自己戳破谎言而伤害了银时，用那种自得的样子亵渎了他的善良。  
但是现在并不是发泄怒火的好时机，我整理好表情，“坂田。”看他回过身，我继续说：“午饭时间快到了，换衣服去吧。”  
他直接朝我走来，并没有理一旁一直想插话却找不到档口的蠢家伙，走了几步，高永只好说了句抱歉，紧接着快步走向大村社长离开的方向，想来应该是去通知他我们即将离开的消息。  
看着他焦急的背影，我放慢了脚步，“把机会让给那种人，后悔吗？”瞟向他的脸，我试图从上面发现一丝平淡以外的神情，他看我一眼，神态自如的笑了笑，“反正是对我不重要的东西。”看到我及不赞同的眼光他才改口，“后悔这种事……没有。”  
他眼睛里陡然有些洒脱，阳光洒进去，赭色泛起了漂亮的水光，“如果当时没有那么做，我才会后悔，现在顶多是惋惜。”  
“你这家伙……”  
换下了衣服，得知我要离开的大村社长慌忙追上来，表达招待不周的歉意，提出一起用餐的邀请，这本是原先的打算，我顺势点头。  
用餐时他对我展示了自家企业的往日成果，显现出积极的一面，对于近年来出现的海外先进技术如数家珍。如果不是那个蠢蛋在旁边坐着插话帮腔，我真的会下决心把项目交给大村社长。  
“我知道大村物产实力非凡，所以才会专门抽时间来和您见面。”  
说实话他们做过的项目我早就考察过了，各方面都很符合要求，着实没有比他们更加合适的企业，但也不能因此而放任旁边那个蠢蛋继续嚣张。  
不说他曾经以不正当的手段赢得竞争，我决不允许这种道德败坏的人出现在我付出心血的项目中，扰乱我的成功。  
“实际上我本就有意将项目交给贵公司，但是我有一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
我诚恳地朝大村笑了笑，“设计师就用我身边这位。”在众人惊讶的眼光中，我伸手点了点坂田银时，“坂田银时，东京大学建筑专业毕业。”  
“啊……”大村社长的视线在坂田银时和高永之间来回转悠，最后定在前者身上，露出了复杂的神色，“不知这位先生，有没有什么作品，主持过什么项目？”  
坂田银时稳如泰山的坐在那，除了最开始的震惊之外，脸上没有任何变化，“没有。”  
得到了这样干脆的回答，大村社长立刻看向我，我脸上的浅笑没有丝毫变化，“并不会强迫您，只是希望您看看坂田的设计稿，土方集团非常看中这个项目，我不会拿它开玩笑的。”  
这个条件无疑是把我的尊严和坂田银时的尊严绑在一起，他赢了的话，不仅那蠢蛋要遭受灭顶的打击，而且这个项目也会比之前更具战略意义。  
心中并没有他会输的预料，我都讶异于自己的自信。  
“你能做好吧？”回公司的车上，我微眯着眼看向白发男人，“你必须做好。”  
他趁着等红灯的机会转头深深地看了我片刻，像是试图从我眼中找到什么，被他这么盯着的我不由紧张起来，心跳也在加速，最后他默默移开视线，无奈的叹了口气，“在你手下工作真是灾难。”  
“什么？！”  
听到我气急败坏的声音，他勾起唇角，得逞的笑道：“我要申请加班费。”  
“你赢了这次再说！”  
我最终将整个建筑项目的对接工作交给了坂田银时，这份信任得到了最好的回报，敲定设计稿之后，大村社长亲自给我打了电话，甚至想从我身边挖人到他那里，可见他已被白发男人征服。  
对此要求我当然拒绝，坂田银时是我的人，他的立场为我剩下了一笔费用，就算是处于这种考虑我也不能让他离开。  
更何况还有更隐秘的心思存在。  
项目有条不紊的开展着，监管和预测更加重要，忙碌中渡过两周之后，我踏上了去名古屋的列车，如我安排，坂田银时也要随行。  
自见大村社长那天之后，他对我的态度有了微妙的变化，或许是错觉，与他分别四年所造成的隔膜逐渐溶解，我时常觉得他对我亦有所期待，他还是那个不太会隐藏自己心情的少年。  
但这感觉那么短促，总是一闪而过，像蝴蝶的飞行轨迹一般难以捉摸。

05.  
六月初，气温一味地上升，到几个子公司视察花费了一整天的时间，身体一直处于燥热的状态，结束之后，我不停的捏着衣领企图降温。  
坂田银时钻进驾驶座，低声抱怨：“我还是最讨厌西装了，就不能不穿西装吗？”  
“说什么呢，上班族不穿西装怎么可以。”  
他打量着坐在副驾驶的我，饶有兴趣的说：“土方先生有没有不穿西装的时候啊？总是这样沉闷的样子。”  
“热田祭礼，要去吗？”一时脑热，这句话脱口而出，看到他惊讶的神色之后我尴尬的解释，“祭礼必须穿浴衣。”  
“哈哈……”他轻笑起来，在我恼羞成怒之前才堪堪止住，“去，当然要去。”  
到了第二天，从酒店起来之后，我带着他去商店买了浴衣，从商店出来之后，隔壁的电影院正在营业，音响里播放着的大概是电影主题曲，女人悠扬的歌声透着点电流的声音，他就在这样的歌声里转头问我：“反正是出来旅游，要看个电影吗？”  
我下意识的点了头，和他一起坐在电影院里，荧幕播出图像之后，我才收回了注意力，“《伊豆的舞女》？”  
他塞给我一瓶冰凉的汽水，低声解释：“这一场离得最近。”  
我咬住吸管，万分庆幸此刻的昏黑，否则我这一张通红的脸怎么解释，光是这种好像约会的场面，就让我控制不住心跳，简直不像一个三十二岁的成年人。  
不过说起来，身边的男人才二十三岁。  
这种差距第一次让我觉得苦恼，轻轻叹了口气，本该看着银幕的白发男人却凑了过来，在我耳边轻声问：“觉得无聊？”  
电影已经开始播放，耳边是片头曲的声音，我不认为自己叹气的声音足以盖过音乐，还是说他表面上看着屏幕，实际上一直偷偷关注着我。  
“没有，在想别的。”我扭了扭身子，靠进椅背里，又听他说：“既然出来了就不要再想工作的事，好好放松一下吧，你不也是这么打算的吗？看小百合多可爱呀！”他催促的碰了碰我的手臂，让我看向荧幕。  
画面中年轻的学生目不转睛的看着作为流浪舞姬的阿薰，欣赏的表情一览无余，当阿薰抬头看向他时却慌乱的转开眼睛。  
朦胧纯洁的爱慕随着相处逐渐明晰，只是两个人未能走到最后，读书人不能与舞女在一起，那个时代有这样的道德，在道德和幸福之间，男主人公选择了道德。  
倘若道德与幸福不能统一，那么怎样选择就不是对与错的问题，或许电影表达的正是这样的道理。看完电影的我们并没有交流感想的念头，心头莫名的沉重。  
从电影院里走出来时已经快到正午，祭礼已经开始了，热田神社门前热闹非凡，我和坂田银时走进人群中，被拥挤着看完了一场欢闹的歌舞表演，身体透过浴衣薄薄的布料传导着热度，他的手时不时的碰着我。  
人群越来越拥挤，最后我们不得不从欢乐的人群中脱离出来，背对喧嚣而走，最后到了一片无人的海岸。  
已是傍晚时分，红日西垂，正在逐渐接近海面，我在不断向前拍打的弱小海浪前停住脚步，却被身后一双手猛地推搡向前，穿着木屐的双脚全部没入了海水中，凉意从脚底向上攀爬，我踉跄几步才站好，浴衣下摆不可避免的被海水浸湿了一段，转过头去，坂田银时正站在那笑望着我，眉眼具弯，一副欢快的模样。  
“坂田银时！”我一字一顿的念着他的名字，气势汹汹的抬脚朝他走去，木屐踩进了软沙令人行走艰难，我干脆将之脱下来扔向远处沙滩，紧接着朝白发男人伸出手，在他惊愕的目光中扯住了他的手腕用力一拖，他亦跌跌撞撞走入浅水，浴衣下摆浅浅没入水中。  
似乎被远处的喧哗和热闹感染了，我们互相看了两眼，一同笑出声来。  
我们缓慢行走在柔软的海浪里，享受着海水的清凉，还有晚霞和海风，落日已和海平面相吻，近处的海水依旧是碧蓝色，而那远方则是一片赤红，那光芒洒落在海面上，睡眠浮着一层金粉，像是落日与霞光一同融化在了海里，水波荡漾，格外壮丽。  
“土方。”没有加上敬称，他朝落日走了两步，然后转过身来面对我，“我很早就想过，以后要立一个遗嘱。”没想到他竟然会在这时候说这种奇怪的话题，我皱起眉头，“遗嘱？”  
“对。”他点了点头，“无关于财产，我也没有多少财产。我想说的是，我死后想把骨灰撒进海里。”  
我勾起唇角，面带揶揄，“海那么大一片，你要撒在哪？”  
“随便啦。”他洒脱的笑起来，赭色的眼睛凝视着我，心跳便从这一刻开始加快，呼吸都变得小心翼翼，他背后是一轮火热的落日，但那比不过他的眼睛。  
我很想拥抱他，在这种美丽的时刻，对他的渴望在心里澎湃沸腾，几乎要把我融化，令我再一次清楚地看到了自己的心，对他的感情并非是经历四年消磨后剩下的残渣，我全身心的被这个人吸引。  
“海这么大，拥抱整个地球。”他唇边的笑容扩大，带着几分天真和勇敢，“到时候我想去哪里都可以！”  
那双赭色眼中的浪漫和自由如同潮汐一般的猛地涌向我，我眨了眨眼，泪水猛地在眼底凝聚，喉咙有细小的哽咽，我努力找回自己的声音，伴着海风轻声说：“我也想那么做。”  
虽然我曾确信自己绝不会付出深刻的感情，此生只寻求一时的欢乐就足够，但那样的自信已然不复。以前从没有一个人如同坂田银时这样，只要想起他来，我心中就满是甜蜜和苦痛，对他的爱浓烈的像一场阴谋。  
怀着复杂的心情回到酒店，分别进入不同的房间之前，我鼓足勇气叫住他：“银时。”  
他回过头，看着他的眼睛，我几乎就要对他坦白心意，然而那些话数次到了唇边又数次落了回去，这句话让人羞于启齿，我承认自己不如他勇敢，几经周转，于心脏剧烈跳动之中，整个身体都散发着高热，我匆匆说了晚安之后，落荒而逃。

06.  
回到东京之后，日子依旧沉浸在忙碌之中。  
新内阁上任之后对于各行各业的改革逐步启动，但要治愈沉疴病体，即使是良药，见效也是没那么快的，间有社会动荡的消息登报，矛盾依然很多。  
在这种情况下，我不得不面对土方集团所陷入的尴尬境地，大笔资金投入项目中，短期难以做到资金回笼，资金链在未来某天可能会面临断裂的风险。而外界更是狂风暴雨，孤舟难行。最好的办法就是和他人携手，同担风险就能平安很多。  
董事会上几乎每个人都在这么说，我也不是不明白，只是迟迟不愿意那么做，这个方法有利有弊，还需要仔细思量。  
可就是在这种时候，本就脆弱的资金储备再受打击，终于使我下定决定寻求合作。  
自从三年前我将公款私用的叔父彻底赶出公司之后，老鼠彻底没了动作，谁知在这种关键时刻，竟有人耐不住寂寞对项目款出了手，原本在某个不起眼的子公司负责采购的远房亲戚不知用了什么办法挪出一笔几乎掏空储备的钱，并迅速逃往海外。  
甚至没时间去想怎么追回这笔钱，报案之后我迅速将这件事抛于脑后。  
如果再不获得资金支持，损失将难以弥补，从政府手中获得的贷款比预想中的少很多，我不得不期望各大银行，然而当下的状况是，能一次拿出这么大一笔钱的银行少之又少，分别从几个银行获得贷款的成本又比预算要高，而且很可能拯救不及。  
在我还没做出决定的时候，接到了松平片栗虎的电话，  
松平片栗虎就是这时候打电话过来的，当天晚上，我独自驾车早早抵达了约定的餐厅。不仅因为私交，对方手中的信通金融在我的备选列表之中，而且凭实力排在第一。  
松平栗子与松平片栗虎一同前来，见到我时，她背对父亲，俏皮的对我眨了眨眼，露出了一个让我安心的笑容。  
可我心里却徒然升起一阵不安。  
“信通确实有这个能力，而且还可以给的更多，但我有一个条件。”  
望着松平片栗虎那张威严的脸，我内心却不住地想，以前都是我给别人提条件，如今是报应来了？心里响起自嘲的笑声，我点头，谦逊的聆听，“您说。”  
“趁这个机会，和我家栗子结婚。”他不顾我惊讶的表情，语气无奈但是强硬，“虽然我不看好你们，但是栗子喜欢你，我有什么办法。结了婚，信通就是你的，想用多少用多少。”  
“松平叔……”  
放在膝盖上的一双手握的生疼，眼前甚至有一瞬间发黑，我实在是搞不懂，为什么他能趾高气扬的说出这种要求，而且言语中竟有种绝不会被我拒绝的自信。  
信通金融只是备选之一，就算没有他，我也可以寻求其他金融的注入，脑子里忽而冒出那个出逃的远方亲戚的脸，当下便恨得咬牙切齿。  
抬起头准备拒绝的时候，栗子却朝父亲撒起娇，“爸爸~你先出去好不好，我有话和十四哥哥说。”  
松平片栗虎就这么一个女儿，对她极尽宠爱，不忍心说半个不，包间里只剩下我和栗子二人，她扭了扭身子坐在我正对面，对我说：“十四哥哥，你答应吧。”  
我松开握成双拳的手，“我对你，并没有其它的感情。”  
栗子却似丝毫不在意我的话一般，脸上甚至眯起了笑容，“我知道，我还是喜欢你，你不用回应也不用感到不舒服，毕竟爱情对我来讲并不十分重要，所以得不得到根本无所谓。”她看着我，眯成月牙的眼睛之中却出现了无奈的神色，“但是你帮帮我好不好。”  
她说的话和脸上恳求的表情相互矛盾，“帮你？”  
她急切地前倾身体，“你刚才也听到了，爸爸会把家业传给我的丈夫，而我根本不想那么做！明明我有能力支撑起信通，为什么女人就不行！”越说越激动，我第一次从她眼中看到了勃勃野心，锋利逼人，不再是那个不谙世事只会跟在我身后的小姑娘，她在我不知道的时候已经成长。  
“栗子……”  
“我不求你真的娶我，我会说服爸爸，只要先举办订婚宴就好。”她深吸一口气，“然后你获得资金，而我，获得自由。”  
我诧异的睁大眼睛，“自由？”  
她又笑起来，依然是那么纯真善良，“订婚之后，爸爸会名正言顺的把信通旗下的一个子公司送给我，这就是我的起点，我一定要证明自己。”  
这是个近乎完美的方案，只要一场订婚宴瞒过松平片栗虎，我们就都能达到目的，“松平叔总会知道你骗了他。”  
“这是没办法的事，松平家没有女孩子继承家业的传统，就算爸爸那么爱我，再说叔叔伯伯们也不同意，如果我不结婚，信通会被叔叔伯伯们家的某个男孩子继承。”栗子为难的叹了口气，下定决心似的看着我，“不让他知道就好啦，我们只要相处一段时间，剩下的我会处理。”她握起双拳，低声喊道：“这是我的独立革命！”  
原来她经处于这样的环境中，我浅浅的勾起唇角，第一次对她产生了点敬佩。  
她见我还在犹豫，便用乞求的口吻说：“这可能是我唯一的机会，我知道土方集团可以去找别的公司，但是这是我唯一的机会，十四哥哥。”  
“可是……”  
我想起坂田银时，虽还没有对他说明心意，但我的的确确爱着他，倘若接受订婚的安排，是否算作背叛？  
“十四哥哥有恋人了吗？”栗子忽然凑上来，“是不是怕恋人难过？”  
“唔……”我哀叹一声，“不只是因为这样……”  
“瞒住那个人就好，我不会同意让我们的事情登报，除了两家人不会有人知道，订婚后差不多一个月就可以结束，只要瞒过一个月，之后你再向那个人好好解释，我会帮忙的！”  
她恳求的眼睛里都是泪水，令我如芒在背，她就站在悬崖边上，一只脚已经踏了出去，我可以拉她一把，但不知要付出什么代价，前方是万丈深渊，背后是整个土方家，我的处境不比她好多少。  
“而且除了信通，不会有人能够一下子拿出那么多的钱了。”  
她的最后一击震耳欲聋，像一记闷棍似的砸醒了我。  
现在不是考虑爱情的时候，我的使命是保护土方家，绝对不可以让兄长的心血付诸东流。  
几乎红了眼睛，我艰难地点头，“我答应你。”  
接下来的时间说是如坐针毡也不为过，与松平父女告别之后，大街华灯初上，我无心观赏，一路把车开进了霞光路。已经是夜晚九点半，坂田银时应该在屋子里，我没有去打扰他的念头，只想在这里独自待会儿。  
心里像是扎了根软刺，细微的痛感从刚才开始就一直存在。  
我不知道自己到底做了一个什么样的决定，面对未知有些惊慌。  
我沉浸在这种慌乱之中，直到车窗被人敲响。  
“喂。”白发男人站在外面，脸上挂着笑，我把车窗摇下来，他穿着白色短袖运动裤，让我回忆起了他十九岁的样子，蓦然间觉得没有任何变化，“在这儿发什么呆？正好我买了下酒菜，进去喝一杯吗？”  
那根软刺在脏腑内疯狂搅弄起来了，我皱起眉头，“我来找你不是陪你喝酒的。”  
他耸了耸肩，“那是怎样？”  
我低头，从烟盒里拿出一支烟点上，辛辣的烟雾钻进口腔，我冷却自己，“你明天出发去北海道监督工事，一个月，等那边完工后再回来。”  
“啊？”  
“就这样。”  
没看他的脸，我径自启动车子离开霞光路。  
虽然雨季未至，但我眼前已风雨交加。

07.  
与栗子的订婚宴只筹备了三天的时间，举办地点在土方本家，受邀请的只有土方家和松平家的成员，没有登报或者邀请任何商业伙伴，因为栗子对父亲说：“不想让自己期待已久的订婚宴变成社交场合。”  
还真是合适的理由。  
我不认为能完全瞒住这个消息，但内心却不住祈祷着，希望坂田银时晚一点知道。  
现实总是打破侥幸，订婚宴快要结束的时候，白发男人的身影出现在宴客厅门口，心脏被攫出裂痕，理性和感性的天平剧烈晃动，遥望他的眼睛，我难以分辨里面到底有什么，他只望了我一眼，然后转身朝外走去。  
我匆匆向身边几个人告罪，追着他的脚步停在了背对宴会厅的角落。  
他转回头来，勾了勾唇却终是没能露出一个笑，最后对我露出了疲惫不堪的样子，“没想到第一次到你家居然是这种情况啊。”他感叹着四顾，将开阔的古式庭院收入眼中，那些灯火在他眼中沉寂，摇摇欲坠，“我一直都很好奇你出自怎样的家庭……原来是这种，像电影里一样。”  
“坂田……”  
“今天早上我给藤子小姐打电话，她很开心的告诉我，土方社长要订婚了，对方是信通金融的大小姐，这下公司有救了。”他声音缓慢低沉，如同深冬的海浪，让人四肢冰凉，“顶头上司要订婚我居然不知道，太不像话了，所以赶回来祝贺。”  
“坂田！”终于忍不住打断了他发泄一般的话，一时间四下静谧，鹿鸣在远处有节奏的敲着，但此刻并不能让人静下心来，我满心焦忧，脑子一片空白，他在等着，但疲惫的耐心不一会儿就用尽了，他终于勾起唇角，笑容却是嘲讽的，“土方十四郎，你一定要我变得这么悲惨吗？”他叹了口气，虽然笑着，但赭色的双眼里满是痛苦，“我真是烦透了你这种非要让人不停猜测的性格。”  
分明不是控诉或指责的语气，我却觉得备受打击，冷静破溃，“银时，我……”我辩解的话被眼角瞥见的景象堵在了喉咙里，前面不远处的拐角，有一个人影被灯光打落在地上。  
不能说出来。  
掌心湿热，我咬着牙声音喑哑，“你先离开这里，我下次……”  
他忽然放弃了似的轻笑一声，打断了我的话，“……再见，土方先生。”他看了我一眼，眼神无悲无喜，紧接着转身向庭院外走去。  
昏黄灯光和深沉夜幕填满了我们之间愈来愈远的距离，耳边吹来朦胧苦涩的夜风，像极了他的呼吸。  
想就此追上去，对他说出一直以来深埋在心底的话，为自己的自私和胆怯忏悔。  
可我望着他的背影，双脚始终无法迈出。  
如果我知道这个晚上之后我可能再也见不到坂田银时，会不会不顾一切的追出去，抛开我的责任。  
他消失之后我无数次在深夜想过这个无解的问题，然后把自己的思想扔进一个怪圈里，彻夜难眠，等清晨到来就立刻启程去公司，埋首于工作中，后来就干脆不再回家，住进了办公室。  
霞光路的居所已经空了，还像以前一样，他像灭去的烟火，倏地消散在夜空中，只留下淡淡的灼烧的味道在我心里。  
办公桌上的电话响起来，是山崎，我把电话接起来，几乎屏住呼吸，“有消息吗？”  
“没有，不过我已经拜托他们看看别的区。”  
“辛苦了。”  
原来的真选组已经解散，三年前近藤老大在东京开了一间教习剑术的道场，他们都在那生活，受我拜托，现在正在寻找坂田银时的下落，只是一直没有结果。  
时间一晃半个月，这天的晨报又一次刊登了有人结伴跳楼的消息，就算此前已经发生过类似消息，政府相关人员也在新闻节目中劝告大家不要这么做，可这种事情依然发生着。  
只是这一次有些不一样，结伴跳楼的两个男人是一对同性恋人，虽然报纸上把失业作为他们的自杀理由，但大多数人都认为没什么可惋惜的，和以往大相径庭，“是同性恋嘛，本来就不正常吧。”“肯定是因为得了性病吧！”一脸鄙夷的说着这些的人们走在大街小巷，坐在餐厅里和街头巷尾，丝毫不在意这些话会对亡魂产生亵渎。  
被这些狭隘和愚蠢包围着，我控制不住的想着坂田银时，就算对面坐着我的‘未婚妻’和‘岳父’。  
从酒店大厅出来的时候，也许是我的想念过于浓厚，竟然有一瞬间看到了坂田银时，那只是个白发男人的影子，但我一眼认定是他，人来人往的辉煌里，他萧索的站在街对面，像滚滚浓雾中的一棵纯白的树，我想走上前确认，手却被人挽着，双脚只迈出去半步，栗子叫：“十四郎。”  
我低头看了她一眼，下一刻再抬头去看街对面，却有长长的公交巴士跑过眼前，遮住了视线，我抽出被栗子挽着的手，走到街边翘首看去，却怎么也看不见坂田银时，等巴士走过，街对面哪有什么人影。  
真的是幻觉，我失落的叹了口气，手臂又被栗子挽起来，“走吧，爸爸在那边等着呢。”  
那天开始，办公室门口的位置被藤子小姐暂代，但我很多次都喊错了名字，叫着那个白发男人，门口却出现了藤子小姐的身影。  
如果坂田银时是要惩罚我承受这种反复失落的折磨，那还真是成功。  
“社长，咖啡，还有今天的报纸。”  
“谢谢。”  
把报纸拿在手里，首版头条映入眼帘，黑色的大字写着【8月31日！海上风暴突袭，一百多人丧生！】。  
昨夜一艘前往美国的客轮在离岸二百公里远的太平洋上遭遇风暴，包括船员和乘客一百多个人全部葬身于大海，船体完全沉没，以如今的技术不可能打捞，只能成为深海的一口棺材。  
“真是令人惋惜。”藤子小姐说道：“今天早上路过市政厅，看到好多人围在那里请愿，要求打捞这艘船，可能船上有他们的家人，说不定有些是举家远行，这样一来……不就从世界上彻底消失了吗，连名字都没留下。”  
“是吗。”我怔愣之后莫名慌乱起来，藤子小姐却忽然义愤填膺，一连串的说：“政府难道不该出台规定，上飞机轮船还有火车这种危险工具之前登记姓名？！这样的话至少……让他们留下点什么吧。”  
“……”我放下报纸，心不在焉的伸手去拿咖啡杯，结果杯子却不在我预估范围内，它摔碎在地上，巨大的声响如同我心中的不安。  
“啊啊！”藤子小姐焦急的打扫着，我的注意力涣散开，脑子里回荡着她那句‘从世界彻底消失’，思绪在疯狂的焦虑中徘徊。  
到了下午，海上的风暴在东京登陆，虽然势头已尽，但依然引起了一场不小的风雨，我耐不住烦忧，提前从公司出来，驱车到了霞光路。  
无论如何都忍不住，想见坂田银时，见不到的话就只好到还残留着他的气息的地方待一会儿。  
还不到一个月，无人打扫的地面就已经落了一层薄薄的灰尘，空气里弥漫着潮湿气息，我拖着脚步走进门，望着空荡荡的房子顿觉心酸。  
不该来的，从知道他搬出去之后我就再没来过，就是知道自己会控制不住，寂寞和疲惫攀骨而行，我向后靠在门上，深深的低下头，视线中却多了一样东西，玄关地毯上有一封信，像是从门缝外塞进来的。  
除了坂田银时，我不做他想，哪怕信封是空白的，甚至没有用胶水封口，只是不知这封信孤零零的在这里躺了多久，所幸信封上并没有太多灰尘，我松了口气，抽出信纸。

土方十四郎：  
抱歉抱歉，总之先原谅阿银的不辞而别。  
想给你写一封信，但我想了很久都不知道要写什么，从清晨坐到深夜还是找不到头绪，文科真是让人头痛的学科。连开头的称呼都写了好几样，最后才决定用全名，至少在这种时候，不要把阿银当做小九岁的后辈啊！  
前几天偶尔在报纸上看到一则消息，说一对同性恋人从高楼跳下。你每天都看报纸，一定看到了。那时我坐在居酒屋里，听到了人们对这件事的评价，那时候我才意识到，原来我们生活在这样的环境里啊，原来大家都这么苛刻。  
从居酒屋出来，我漫无目的的走在大街上，正是非常想见你的时候，发现你就在街对面，栗子小姐挽着你的手。  
看到你们亲密的样子，我忽然没那么难过了。  
从一开始就不断猜测你到底对我究竟抱着怎样的心情，因为从一开始就被你吸引，就算知道可能不会得到你的回应，也还是逐渐对你产生了无法割舍的恋慕，人类总是不能好好控制自己的心，那时候的阿银真是大胆又卑鄙，竟然爱上了自己的雇主，这样想，被拒绝也是理所当然的事情。  
我喜欢你这件事情，相信你是知道的，或许明白的比我还要早，很久之后我才意识到这一点。  
你明明知道我爱着你，却选择旁观，真是成熟的狡猾啊土方先生，谴责过你怨恨过你，最后我决定淡忘那一切。  
一切都回归平静，直到三年前在报纸上偶然得到你的消息，回过神来，画纸上已经出现在了你的身影，我不舍得丢弃那张画，一直把它藏在皮夹子里。  
所谓淡忘，不过是自欺欺人而已。  
土方，你对我而言……  
抱歉，实在不知道该怎么形容，至今为止阿银上过的语文课都用来补觉啦。  
想来想去还是把这份感情称为爱情比较合适，我爱着你，爱着你。  
我确信你也是爱我的，在名古屋的那一天，去过海边的晚上，我意识到你要对我说些什么，应该是我一直想听的话。  
一直在等你开口，直到看到你穿着礼服站在宴会厅里，直到你追我出来站在我面前。  
也许我们都以为来日方长，所以自顾自的较劲，其实我们应该比谁都懂得世事无常这个道理，却还是……  
那天晚上遇到你和栗子小姐，看着你们挽着手走在街上，我突然想到，世界上每个人都在追求爱与安宁，没什么分别，你只是选择了自己想要的幸福，我不该怪你。  
我突然意识到自己的贫瘠，因为除了这份感情我什么都给不了你，所以不怪你。  
对于喜欢你这件事，我从不感到后悔，但是不会再等下去了。  
想到今生可能没有机会再见面，才下决心写信给你。  
大村社长曾跟我说美国的建筑业发展的很快，所以我决定到美国去看看。我已经买好了8月31日的船票，很快就要启程。  
阿银要展开一段新的人生啦！也希望你一直幸福下去，拥有美满的家庭。

坂田银时  
1964年8月28日

信纸上几处停顿，笔尖留下了浓重墨点，他挣扎，犹豫，笔端却诚恳温柔。  
风雨喧哗，我读到了最后，捧着信纸的手不自觉的用尽全力，头顶上昏黄的灯光闪烁了几下，外面的电线似乎不堪重负，我毫不在意，目光紧锁在信末端的日期上，确认了无数次才最终相信了自己的眼睛——他8月31日乘船去美国。  
从东京到美国的轮船一天只有一艘，就算我此刻无比想要忘记这一点，脑海中浮现出清晨的那张报纸来，白纸黑字，我指尖似乎还残留着新鲜的墨香。  
暴风、海浪、沉没、死亡。  
颠覆性的意象在我脑海中翻滚，像有一把尖刀，把事实一笔一划的刻在我身上，痛苦瞬间数以百倍的增长。  
鼻尖嗅到一阵腥甜的味道，手中的信纸被滴落的液体染上血色，我伸手摸了摸脸，才知道原来是嘴唇被咬破了，滴落的鲜血交织着他墨蓝的字迹。  
眼前明暗交替，头痛欲裂，一阵猛烈的风吹得屋外树木哗哗作响，我似乎亦跟着摇摇欲坠，直到有一丝冰凉的风从门缝吹到脸颊，才让我记起了呼吸的方法，反应过来的时候，觉得自己就像被风折断了的一根树枝，轰然落地。  
蜷缩在狭小而泥泞的玄关，喉咙里不停发出凄厉的、根本不成调的哭喊。  
后来我安静的躺在那里，就像是躺在棺材里的尸体，只是还会呼吸，阳光透过细细的门缝窥探进来，那是多么金灿灿的夺目的东西，一条金色的缝隙，外面一定是个晴天，天空上飘着奇形怪状的白云。  
我却不想出去看一看，而是闭上了干涩的眼睛。  
恍惚听到了他的声音，他说：“再见。”  
我伸手想要拉住他，身边却空空如也。

08.  
1966年10月，美国旧金山。  
绕过堵车地段，到了一个不知名的广场边，广场上有白鸽和喷泉，花坛里盛开着娇艳的玫瑰，人们都在享受这一切，我嘱咐司机慢行，想多看两眼。  
司机是个长山羊胡的美国人，日语并不熟练，也许是为了博得好印象，他坚持用日语，“好的，社长。”  
没有云彩，阳光晶莹剔透，普照众生，我望了一会儿雕成圣母玛利亚的喷泉，目光在人群中游移了一圈，然后平淡的收回了视线，“走吧。”  
“OK！”  
车子启动，绕过广场的另一边，我又朝窗外看了一眼，远远望见有个白发男人正路过喷泉旁边，他身形挺拔笔直，穿着月白色西装，一头卷发被阳光照耀得格外显眼。  
声音比思考更快一点，热血不住上涌，心跳快得发疼，我厉声低喊：“停车！”  
“诶？！”  
“停车！”  
汽车滑出几米远才停了下来，我立刻推开车门大步追了出去，朝着广场中央奔跑，左右顾盼，步伐焦急狼狈不堪，行人们奇怪的看着我，而我只在他们之中寻找着想见的人。  
就算是幻觉也想再见他一面。  
脑袋里几乎一片空白，顺着刚才那人行进的方向，疾步绕过喷泉拨开人群，急促的呼吸让人头晕，馥郁的玫瑰香气和急促的呼吸让人头重脚轻，窒息和头脑被蒙蔽的错觉却让我似乎身处海底，力竭之前，那个背影终于再一次进入视野。  
他站在那，似乎在等着谁，背对喧哗的人群，像一只迷途的狐狸，不属于这个纷繁的人世间。  
刹那模糊的视线里，阳光被分解成柔软的丝絮，被层层包裹住的他，虚幻如同一抹即将融化的泡影。  
顾不上紊乱的呼吸，不敢伸手触碰。  
我轻轻呼唤他：“坂田银时……”  
====


End file.
